A Fond Farewell
by m-is-for-MollyMansfieldMealing
Summary: My interpretation of the night Charlie went with Connie to lay flowers on her father's grave. Poem one-shot :D


**I know I said I wouldn't be updating for a while or so, but I had the idea for this and I had to write it! (Even though I have an R.E exam on Monday I should be revising for, whoopsies.)**

 **I'd love to know your views on this actually, I've never written anything in this style before xD So I hope you enjoy and reviews would be lovely! -Sophie x**

* * *

Darkness.

Pin-pricks of light pierce the gloom,

Penetrating through its harsh cover

Until descending onto the desolate ground below.

Silent.

Steady.

Still.

...

Stone.

Curved obstacles block the wind

As it whispers sweet nothings to its planetary lover,

Trailing its lingering fingers through the soft hair of its surface.

Loving.

Lonely.

Lost.

...

Figures.

They emerge slowly like the sun from the clouds,

Solitary and calm as they entered the prominent gates of death,

One's gaze searching the other's intently.

Seeing.

Searching.

Seeking.

...

A picture.

They stop, as if entrapped in the clutches of time itself,

Preserved forever in a gently brushed painting of incidents in the night-time

As they look down at the head stone that stood upright and proud before their weary feet.

Frozen.

Fearful.

Finality.

...

Flowers.

A bright symbol of new life placed beside a bleak commemoration

In the blackness of night. Taken too soon, snatched by death who gave no mercy

As the old man slipped away from the life he once knew to the soil and to darkness.

To his friend.

To his future.

To his fate.

...

Tears.

Like tiny crystals, clear and bright, they fell;

Unintentional but oh so needed as the female figure began to tremble,

Tremble with the cold, and the unbeknown fear that had gripped her heart and suffocated it with its unforgiving strength.

Sadness.

Suppression.

Sobbing.

...

Comfort.

The male, silhouetted against the man-made stars, placed a gentle arm across her shoulders,

Noticing them shake violently like a captured rabbit, he felt her vulnerability and her loss,

He felt the gaping hole deep within her that acted as a trigger, the means for a chain reaction.

Death.

Despair.

Determination.

...

Acknowledgement.

Her head, heavy with burden and weary with time, came to rest on his shoulder,

A heavy weight though only a taster of what the woman was experiencing, a mere starter she was

Battling as the demons came out to play.

Through her emotions.

Her mind.

Her memories.

...

Goodbyes.

She grazed the surface of the grave with her bare, trembling hands and felt the rough stone cut through her being like a knife,

Scarring her mentality with the conscience that they would never meet again; her and the soul beneath her feet.

Her father was free now, free from the unbearable ties that kept him in this world and from moving on to the next.

Rest.

Release.

Redemption.

...

Time.

A funny thing; it can help us heal wounds, let them fade, out of sight out of mind.

But it can also make the process painfully slow, a period of desperation, fleeting thoughts and the overwhelming desire to cry out to the gods and ask _why?_

 _Why_ him? _Why_ not someone not worthy of walking this planet with their undesirable ways.

 _Why?_

 _Why?_

 _Why?_

 _..._

Answers.

They are what we crave, a drug to satisfy our need for closure but alas; there is none.

The world and its beings work in mysterious ways, which are not always clear to our mortal eyes that see very little compared to the immense universe we live in.

But one thing is for sure, one thing we can ultimately rely on; we are going to pass on, on to another life and another world

Away.

Afar.

Anew.

...

We are essentially presents.

Gifts from life to death,

The good and the bad alike, they move on, like the woman's father had done a year or so before this dark and chilling night.

She glanced back, eyes glazed over with a mask of tears, a makeshift wall to protect herself with as the stone bearing the name William Chase slowly disappeared from sight.

Au revoir mon pére.

So long father.

A fond farewell.


End file.
